por ultima vez
by kena86
Summary: no estaba muerto, volvio para reclamar lo suyo, pero tiene el tiempo contado. mpreg slash yaoi
1. Chapter 1

No es normal ver a parbada de pajaros volando velozmente, estaban huyendo de algo, eso lo sabia el patriarca, a pesar de su figura joven mono de cabello tornasol y ojos amarillos, su edad mental en realidad era mas vieja, mientras se mantenia en una rama alta y volteaba a ver si podia distinguie que habia asustado a los pajaros, pero no pudo.  
-Hay una perturbación en la jungla- dijo una voz a su lado, la cual lo asusto, y por poco cae, pero el mono metalico lo sostiene antes de que eso ocurra.  
-¡Papa antauri no me asustes!- le reclamo Ombo. Observo que este estaba flotando lo que lograba con extrema concentracion.  
-Debemos investigar- propuso el mono mecanico.  
-no podemos irnos asi nada mas, tengo que avisarle mis hijos, les prohibiere a los machos salir de caza, te divertiras con los pequeños, papa mandarin y yo no tardaremos- después de esto bajo de prisa del arbol.  
-¿Qué?, ¡no bajes tan rapido!- reprendio Antauri, el propuso acompañarlo de manera directa, pero confia en las decisiones de su hijo, además le gusta los niños.  
Mientras en la jungla, una enorme sombra solo caminaba adentrandose mas.  
-¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando de todas formas?- pregunto un mono naranja zombi.  
-no se, pero lo sabremos cuando lo encontremos- respondio Ombo que caminaba a su lado.  
-¿Por qué yo y no Antauri?- volvio a preguntar de mal humor.  
-Por qué te la pasarias sentado, dando ordenes a mis hijos, como si fueras el jefe, eres mi padre, pero no puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi gente, además deberias hacer mas ejercicio, te la pasa holgazanendo-. Explico Ombo.  
-Te pareces a tu padre antauri, es bueno para regañar- le pasa un brazo encima- pero el liderazgo lo heredaste de mi- dijo con presuncion.  
Pero Ombo no le ponia atención, veia a su alrededor, alguien los estaba observando, lo sabia.  
-¿Me escuchas hijo?- pregunto Mandarin.  
De repente, se escucho un rugido de enojo y unos arboles cercanos se rompieron, viendo a la enorme criatura, Ombo estaba sorprendido y confundido, el otro estaba en Shock "deberias estar muerto" dijo.  
-Y TU SABES QUE EL ES MI HIJO, Y TU UN USURPADOR- grito la masa de musculos mientras golpeaba al zombi a un lado azontandolo con unos gruesos arboles, lo cual le dolio mucho.  
Mandarin-zombi se levanto un poco, para ver como mandarín original(pero con exceso de musculo) tomaba a Ombo en sus brazos y se alejaba dando enormes saltos.  
-¡Ombo!, arg, mi brazo, no puedo creerlo, se fracturo, ¿no puedo creer que siga vivo?, ahora que lo pienso si matarlo hubiera sido muy piadoso, pero me ira peor cuando se lo diga a Antauri- se dijo a si mismo mientras aguantaba el dolor.  
Antauri sabe que algo ha pasado, algo pasara, pero no tendra malas consecuencias, a veces no sabe como lo sabe, pero nunca fallan.  
-¿abuelo antauri?- escucho una infantil voz que lo llamaba.  
-¡ah!, Rondi, lo siento si me distraje- se disculpo antauri, a sus discipulos- nietos, algunos habian heredero el interes en lo mistico, que Antauri se volvio su maestro en meditacion, asi que tenia por lo menos 20 alumnos de todas las edades.  
Un mono entrando a la adultes hablo- nosotros tambien lo sentimos, abuelo-Antauri, hay una perturbación violenta-  
-yo senti tristeza- dijo un niño.  
-pues yo senti una fuerte aferracion a un deseo- dijo una hembra.  
-agonia- dijo un muy anciano.  
Curiosamente todos asintieron a lo ultimo. Antauri estaba deacuerdo con todos. Pero ignoraba la situación de su hijo.

-Gracias por el manojo de platanos, tenia hambre- dijo Ombo, mientras arrancaba unos tres, - come unos tambien.- ofrecio.

Un mono huesudo llegaba a la aldea, unos monos cercanos fueron auxiliarlo, lo llevaron a una sala muy acolchonada para sentirse comodo. Mientras le inmovilizaban el brazo para que se recuperara.  
Cuando dejo de sentir dolor, pidio que buscaran a Antauri, después de un rato, este llego.  
-¿estas bien, mandarin?, ¿Dónde esta Ombo?- pregunto el tranquilo mono plateado.  
-… dime, ¿Qué harias con dos mandarin? Pues el regreso y se llevo a Ombo- pregunto el zombi.  
Antauri solo hizo un leve movimiento con su ceja, estaba sorprendido, el también pensaba que estaba que el original estaba muerto, el original al que amo, y con quien tuvo su primera vez, el que lo traiciono por poder. El clon tendra su cara, pero habia diferencias: al clon no le interesaba la conquista, desde que lo conocio, tenia la misma obsesion con el, al disminuir su poder telekinetiko, su nata habilidad estratega tambien habia disminuido. Pero el original lo recordaba, obsesionado con la con la conquista y con el, sentirse superior, amante del poder y la violencia, pero no creia que Ombo corriera peligro, fue por el que decidio tomar shugazzo, para que le perteneciera a su heredero.  
-¿nos preparamos para ir en su busqueda?- pregunto uno de los machos guerreros.  
-no- dijo Antauri tranquilamente. Lo que sorprendio a todos.  
-¿antauri? -incluso pregunto el zombi.  
-Tu sabes que no le hara daño, además si alguien lo buscara sere yo, seguro que tu lo sabes bien- dijo antauri


	2. Chapter 2

**En una cueva oscura, el enorme mono naranja aun tenia en brazos a su hijo.  
"Duerme, como cuando eras un bebe, tan delicado, tan tierno, esos son los recuerdos que tenia, al despertar de esa prision, al darme cuenta el tiempo que habia pasado, crei que nunca te volveria a ver, y que tenia que conformarme con los pocos recuerdos que tenia, crei que por lo menos recuperaria a Antauri, pero se vuelto el niñero de ese mocoso"  
-Antauri- se dijo a si mismo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, y una mirada casi siniestra y juguetona.**

Hace 7 ciclos atrás.  
"siempre fuiste mi obsesion, desde la primera vez que te vi:  
Llegando con el alquimista yo aun estaba en jaula, no confiaba en el ni en el capitan, era violento, me calme un momento porque empecé a tener hambre, me asustaste cuando me acercaste una fruta, te tome la mano instintivamente, lo primero que note es que tenias un pelaje muy suave, te vi, parece que no te sorprendio mi reaccion, estabas tranquilo, tenias unos ojos muy observadores y profundos, misteriosos, yo queria saber ese misterio, pero tambien tenia hambre, te solte para tomar el mango que me diste, ¿por eso se volvio mi fruta preferida?, ¿Por qué tu me diste una?, aprovechaste para escapar, volviste con los otros monos que solo me observaban, no tardaron en irse a jugar, no dejaba de verte, me esforce en estar tranquilo para que me sacaran de esa jaula, por fin el alquimista me saco, me reuni contigo, que me presentaste a los demas monos, me gane su amistad, asi fui conociendolos a todos, hice que confiaran a mi, aprendi de libros y habilidades, y Antauri estuvo a mi lado todo ese tiempo, pronto reconocieron que era el mas inteligente, lo que me valio para ser el lider cuando nos convertimos en cibermonos, elegi a Antauri como segundo al mando, pense que de esa manera estaria mas cerca, solo a el lo queria cerca, estaba obsesionado con el mono negro, después de un tiempo de solo intercambiar filosofia, empezaba a perder el control, solo era mi amigo y hermano pero ya queria algo mas.  
Antauri salía a meditar afuera del ciberrobot, sali a buscarlo, lo encontre en una cascada de un rio de la jungla, no lo vi hasta que note un cuerpo de pelaje oscuro en el rio, era antauri, lavandose dentro de la caida del agua, me quede de piedra viendo esa imagen de su cuerpo siendo recorrida por el liquido de la naturaleza, era la imagen mas erotica que vi, salio de la caida y me vio, no se que cara tenia.  
-¿mandarin?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto el misitico.  
-¿eh?, n.. no- dijo simplemente, mientras antauri se acercaba a la orilla del rio donde el estaba, el lider ofrecio su mano para que saliera el otro, este la tomo y salio rapidamente del agua, fue tomar su casco que habia dejado a un lado, entonces mandarin perdio el control, lo abrazo por detrás, sin importarle que estuviera mojado.  
-¿Mandarin?- por su voz parecia que se habia asustado de mi reaccion, pero no me importo, uno de mis manos empezo a bajar, rozando su torso, antes de llegar, fue detenida por Antauri "¿Qué haces?" pregunto, senti que empezaba a temblar levemente, decidi jugar con su cuello, esto lo tomo de sorpresa que solto mi mano que finalmente tomo ese lugar que hace tiempo deseaba explorar, no tardo en darme esos gemidos que hace tiempo queria escuchar, al principio trato de resistirse pero no fue por mucho tiempo, otro intento de resistirse fue echarse al suelo y hacerse a un lado, pero lo atrape entre mi y el cesped, ya no podia controlarme, tampoco el, que finalmente cedio a mi.  
Despues de eso, Antauri mantuvo distancia con el, eso lo molesto mucho, pero con gusto observaba que cada vez que me veia se sonrojaba, sabia que recordaba ese dia, y el se estaba muriendo por repetirlo, pero no queria que el equipo se enterara… el equipo: ya tenia un plan."  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, Ombo se removio un poco en sus brazos.

Antauri observaba el lugar donde Mandarin-original se llevo a Ombo, no tardo en encontrar el camino que habia tomado, y siguio, no tenia prisa, merecia estar un rato con su hijo, no sabia si lo reconoceria en su nueva forma, a veces se pregunta, si hubiera tenido mas voluntad no hubiera continuado con la relacion, pero a la vez no se arrepiente.  
"Fue una experiencia nueva, inesperada, no sabia que hacer despues, ni explicarlo, no le gusto perder el control de su cuerpo, no sabe si hizo algo malo o bueno: no sabia. Asi que decidio evitar a Mandarin para no tocar el tema, pero cada que se lo encontraba, sentia esa mirada como la misma de aquel dia, y no podia evitar sonrojarse al acordarse, para colmo: queria repetirlo, no buscaba la oportunidad solo se reprimia, hasta que todos se quejaron de que se habiha vuelto violento, y tenian evidencia fisica  
-Se ha vuelto loco, si no me hubiera movido, ya no tendria cabeza- se quejaba Gibson en la sala.  
-dejo que me aplastara un caja metalica mientras trataba de dominarlo- siguió Sprax.  
-Desactivo mis sierras y me obligo a pelear a puño limpio, yo no se pelear asi, ni siquiera me enseño, pero es provechoso usar las manos para crear estos trajes para el invierno- dijo Otto mientras cosia (para sorpresa de todo) perfecta tela en tiempo record- ¿te gusta antauri?- pregunto mientras le enseñaba algo parecido a un vestido blanco largo con el cuello y las mangas negras- pontelo-. Pidio el mono verde.  
Antauri no estaba seguro, los vestidos eran para las chicas, pero no podia negarse a la carita del monito jugueton, se lo puso, resulto encajarle bien y tenia la temperatura perfecta para recibir el frio.  
-Se te ve bien antauri, a pesar de ser un vestido- dijo Nova- ¿puedes hacerme uno a mi otto?- suplico la chica.  
-Claro, lo tendre en media hora-.  
Nova estaba algo apartada, antauri lo noto, hacia un esfuerzo para comportarse natural, siempre sintio que tenia mas responsabilidad de mantener a su nueva familia feliz, asi que decidio hablar con ella, para saber que le pasaba.  
-Nova, ¿me acompañas a la cocina a traer la merienda?- pidio Antauri a la mona, que lo siguio.  
En la cocina: -¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto directamente.  
Nova vacilo un momento- este… yo.. Yo… -sollozo levemente, antauri la abrazo.- Mandarin me esta acosando, tengo miedo-. No se lo esperaba, ¿acaso pensaba jugar con todos del equipo?, no permitiria que los demas se sintieran como el, sin saber que hacer, porque no saben como enfrentarlo despues.

Mandarin no se vio después del entrenamiento, y durante las noches salia, nadie sabia a que, Antauri se quedo despierto mientras lo esperaba meditaba en su habitacion, de alguna forma asi lograba agudizar sus sentidos, paso un rato, pero escucho sus pasos entrando al ciberrobot dirigiéndose a su habitacion, enseguida fue hacia el.  
La habitacion de Mandarin era solo territorio de el y lo celaba, toco, Mandarin abrio la puerta, al verlo lo empujo con violencia-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?, ¿acaso es un juego? ¿vas a jugar con tod… mph?… - Mandarin le habia tapado el hocico y lo jalaba dentro de su cuarto, cerro la puerta. -¿Qué pasa no quieres que escuchen los otros? ¿hey, me oyes?- después de cerrar la puerta, mandarin solo se quito el casco y tranquilamente se sento en un ancho sillon -¡Mandarin!- se acerco hasta ponerse frente a el -esto que haces no…- pero no pudo continuar pórque el mono naranja tomo unos de sus brazos y lo jalo hasta que estuviera sentado sobre el, al darse cuenta en la posicion que quedo se sonrojo e intento quitarse, pero Mandarin lo mantenia en esa posicion con sus fuertes brazos- ¡sueltame!-.  
-Olvidalo, te estuve esperando un largo tiempo- la cola de este habia se metio al traje de invierno que le hizo Otto- dejare en paz a los otros, si tu te comprometes hacerme compañía por las noches-.  
-¿Lo planeaste?- pregunto Antauri incredulo, aunque por un momento se le olvida al sentir una de las manos del mono naranja en su pierna.  
-Claro, se me paso la mano, tuve que hacerlo para llamar tu atencion, recuerda que ni querias tocarme- su otra mano se adelanto a lo que queria, Antauri no hacia nada para detenerlo- a distancia se notaba que querias repetirlo, y yo me estaba cansando de esperar- abrio la parte superior del traje de un jalon, asi de rapido se quito su armadura del torso, lo rodeo con sus brazos contra el, y con una mano en su cabeza lo obligo a besarlo, finalmente habia vuelto a perder el control, rodeo el cuello de mandarin para profundizar el beso, dejo otra vez que mandarin lo tomara y lo manejara como quisiera."  
-¡Esta armadura esta muy caliente!- se dijo a si mismo Antauri que se habia sonrojado por lo recuerdos.  
Finalmente encontro una cueva que diviso a unos 20m , entonces empezo a llover "ironia, como nuestra primera vez, yo estare mojado".

Dentro de la cueva se oia una voz.  
-… y le dije " no es un platano, es una pepita de oro," jjaja- era Ombo, con su carácter de siempre, alegre,- sus dientes no volvieron ser iguales, pobre y los estaba estrenando-.  
Este seguia en los brazos de sus padre, como si nunca quisiera soltarlo, se escucha un ruido aparte de la lluvia, Mandarin rodeo a su hijo completamente como protegiendolo- no aplastes- replico el chico, volviendo la vista a la entrada, un mono plateado y mojado entraba- papa antauri- el chico se puso atento, el mono de ojos azules avanzaba y no apartaba la mirada de la cara de Mandarin


	3. Chapter 3

Se detuvo apenas unos 30 cm de mandarin, estaba igual que la ultima vez que lo vio, su cuerpo alterado, pero ahora sus musculos habian disminuido un poco, no tardo en evaluar que estaba desnutrido, parecia viejo, cansado, pero tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos, porque una mano que era el doble del tamaño que recordaba, pero que se movio con rapidez impresionante, por detrás de su espalda y lo jalo a el gran cuerpo hasta quedar a unos milimetros de la cara del verdadero Mandarin, reconocio la expresion de deseo en el mono naranja, pero ahora tenia un pizca de suplica, pidiendole eso que antes le robaba. No lo hizo esperar, tomo su cara con sus manos y lo acerco para besarlo.  
Ombo solo se recosto en el torso de su padre-mandarin.

La lluvia tambien caia en la pequeña poblacion de monos, que solo podia quedarse dentro de sus casas en los arboles, casi todos veian afuera esperando ver una señal de su patriarca y abuelo-Antauri, mientras que los discipulos de Antauri, estaban sumidos en Meditacion. Llego Mandarin muy molesto: -¿se puede saber que estan haciendo?, Antauri y Ombo estan afuera en esta lluvia, y ustedes se quedan aquí, presumiendo su autocontrol-dice.  
Romba no se altera, solo abre un ojo, y suspira antes de contestar- mmm, bueno no se que ganariamos con perder el control, además de la terrible impotencia que quieres contagiar, la meditacion nos ayudara a saber cuando hay un desequilibrio, o cuando un alma abandona este mundo, o cuando un arbol es arrancado, pero si quieres noticias de papa-ombo y el abuelo antauri, estan bien, ¿Cómo? Lo sabemos, por favor no nos perturbes ni nos interrumpas otra vez, por favor- dijo la mona, haciando señas para que saliera del salon de meditacion.  
-Eres igual que Antauri, altanera- salio del domo mas enojado.  
-Sabes que pagaras muy caro eso, ¿verdad?-dijo una infante.  
-Si, pero solo importa que nuestros abuelos regresen bien, continuemos vigilando sus presencias. -dijo Romba volviendo a su meditacion.

Seguia lloviendo, ya es de noche, Mandarin se puso a dormir muy pronto, mantenia a Antauri y a Ombo en sus brazos, quienes seguian despiertos, y tristes.  
-P.. papa Antauri- le llamo su hijo.  
-¿si, hijo?-  
-El.. el.. Va a..- no se atrevia aceptar la realidad, atraves de los años, vio a cada hijo padecer ese momento, y tenia que repetirlo con su padre.  
-Lo se, Ombo, lo se, se acaba el tiempo, mañana- Ombo se sorprendio que Antauri confirmara el tiempo que quedaba, el tambien lo sabia , pero siempre le ha costado aceptarlo,- no llores Ombo, ya habra tiempo para llorar, ahora solo aprovechemos estar juntos- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo.

Al dia siguiente, en la cueva.  
-Debes despedirte, Ombo- le dijo Antauri al chico al despertarlo.  
-¿Qué?, pero.. Pero.. -el chico no queria irse, pero no tenia razon para quedarse, se volvio a su padre que parecia estar mas cansado que ayer, no se habian dado cuenta cuando los solto, se acerco a darle un abrazo alrededor del cuello, que el exlider respondio, estuvieron asi un largo rato, finalmente se separaron, Ombo corrio a la salida sin voltear, para no cambiar de opinion.  
-Antauri…- quiso empezar el Gran mono, pero el mono plata se acerco callandolo.  
-shh, ¿recuerdas nuestra.. Ultima vez?- pregunto antauri viendolo a los ojos, sonrojandose, Mandarin agacha la cabeza con vergüenza.  
"Despues del nacimiento de Ombo, Mandarin parecia buscar habilidades en su hijo, a pesar de ser siendo de unos meses, ya mostraba un desarrollo adelantado, cuando alguien le quitaba los ojos encima, desaparecia, Mandarin parecia querer asesinar al equipo(menos antauri, que lo contenia) ´pero lo encontraban en lugares inesperados, como cuando queria atrapar a Sprax y Otto por perder al bebe, estos decidieron correr a la sala y protegerse por el sillon, le dieron la vuelta a este, y ahí estaba el bebe, tratando de tocar una rata, Antauri por poco le da una crisis, hasta que Gibson aclamo "Esa es mi rata de laboratorio", pero eso no salvo la rata de ser casi partida a la mitad por Mandarin, pudo escapar, aunque Gibson fue detrás de el, Mandarin lo amenazo para que sacara a la rata del ciberrobot, en otra ocasión lo encontraron fuera del ciberrobot, escalando para la antena, que debio llamar su atencion, (aunque no deberia ser extraño ver a un mono trepar), pero fácilmente alteraba al equipo de los cibermonos.  
-Eres un chico travieso ¿eh?- decia mandarin mientras levantaba a Ombo, que se reia mientras los 4 monos rescatadores trataban de calmarse (el bebe jugo un rato con ellos, escapandose a cada paso que daban para tomarlo, y terminaban chocando entre ellos), - tu solo pudiste con estos tontos- seras un gran guerrero cuando crezcas-decia con orgullo.  
-Vaya Antauri lo dices como si fueras su padre-Dijo Otto, este solo le dirigio su mirada mas venenosa para que se callara.  
Sin embargo la ultima vez que escapo:  
-¿Y Ombo?- pregunto Antauri al ver la silla de bebe vacia, mientras intentaban entrenar.  
-Ve a buscarlo tu, y ustedes no dejen de entrenar, se han vuelto unos holgazanes- les grito al resto mientras el mono negro salía del domo.  
Antauri no necesito mucho tiempo para encontrarlo, estaba en cuarto de Mandarin, agarrando sus cosas.  
-¡Ombo!, ¡No!, esta vez Mandarin no se tentara estas son sus cosas- dijo mientras levantaba a su hijo, y le quitaba la libreta de notas que tenia, estaba abierta.- ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Qué?-  
En la noche, todos se fueron a su cuartos, Mandarin salio de su cuarto, y se dirigió al de Antauri, al llegar, el mono mistico estaba durmiendo a Ombo, fue su sorpresa al ver que Antauri le dirigía una mirada de enojo, -¿pasa algo?-Antauri dejo al bebe en su cuna.  
-quiero que me expliques, que es esto, ya habia visto unas anotaciones parecidas, pero crei que las habias destruido, -dijo mientras mostraba la libreta de apuntes que le habia quitado a Ombo en el cuarto de Mandarin.  
-Oye, mas respeto para las cosas ajenas-dijo mientras intentaba quitarsela, pero Antauri no lo dejo.  
-Este es un plan mas elaborado para conquistar shugazzo, sobre someter a los humanos, y uno nuevo para obligarnos ayudarte-continuo tratando de controlar su enojo y no gritar.  
-Lo hago por nosotros, para que Ombo sea grande, y tu puedas hacer lo que quieras, no debes conformarte con las gracias, somos superiores, esos inferiores deberian darnos respeto-.  
-Callate, estas loco, esto no esta bien, vete, ya no quiero nada que ver contigo, vete- dijo muy dolido al ver al verdadero Mandarin, mientras abria la puerta para que saliera, pero el lider se quedo donde estaba, tenia una expresion que por primera vez Antauri sintio miedo, este se acerco para cerrar la puerta con una impresionante velocidad, que instintivamente el mono negro se alejo y saco sus manos fantasmas, pronto las desaparecio, no habia necesidad de pelear, en la habitacion estaba el bebe, ni queria lastimar a Mandarin, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo recibio una bofetada que lo aturdio, pronto unas manos lo jalaron para la cama.  
-tu no puedes dejarme, tu me perteneces, te tomare cuando me de la gana-dijo mientras, lo azotaba en la cama y usaba un pedazo de tela que arranco de las sabanas para amarrar las manos de Antauri sobre su cabeza, entro en el con mucha brusquedad, Antauri sintio mucho dolor, pero se aguanto el grito, para no despertar a Ombo, pero no puede reprimir las lagrimas, es una tortura que dura varios minutos, no puede moverse porque el mono naranja esta encima de el y en sus brazos sostenia las piernas.  
Antauri sentia que duraria toda la noche, Mandarin lo estaba castigando fisicamente, pero igual le dejaba una marca psicologica.  
-Antauri no puedo dormir, ¿puedes…? ¿Qué pasa?- Nova habia entrado sin avisar, habia quedado impactada al ver a Mandarin violando a Antauri que por su rostro se veia el dolor que sentia.  
-¿Qué DIABLOS..? VETE DE AQUÍ.-amenazo Mandatrin al verla.  
-vete nova- logro decir Antauri, que mantenia mordidos los labios, a estas alturas, el lider estaba fuera de control que la mona podria morir.  
-¡DEJALO!- pero nova en vez echarse para atrás, ataca al mono naranja, con sus superpuños, lo golpea en la cabeza y lo manda al otro lado del cuarto, Ombo despierta, no llora, busca el origen del sonido.  
Nadie se da cuenta, Mandarirn contrataca a Nova que no tiene oportunidad, que termina inconsciente en el piso.  
-¡Dada!- escucho Mandarin, volteo aver quien habia hecho ese sonido y vio a su bebe lo observaba.  
-su primera palabra- dijo Antauri antes de desmayarse en su cama.  
Mandarin se acerco a su bebe, que parecia verlo con otros ojos, como preguntandole ¿Por qué lo hizo?, pero no acusandolo, lo toma en sus brazos y lo abraza, el pequeño se queda quieto como temiendo que le hiciera lo mismo que Nova.  
-Tranquilo hijo, a ti siempre te protegere, y te dare lo que quieras, siempre que no me traiciones, pero a estas alturas, ya no puedo atrasar mi plan, hoy tomare shugazzo para ti-."

-Lo siento- dijo el Mandarin-original, con la cabeza aun gacha, sufre un mareo y se sienta en el piso, Antauri se acerca para que no se caiga, el mono debil abraza al de acero- necesito que me perdones-.  
-Y si olvidamos esa ultima vez, y hacemos una mejor- propone Antauri que lo vuelve a besar.

3 horas despues.  
Ombo se alejo, pero no perdio la cueva donde seguian sus padres, finalmente vio a Antauri salir, regreso corriendo al encuentro de su padre plateado, cuando llego solo le dirigio una mirada interrogante, Antauri asintio tristemente, Ombo ya no pudo contenerse, abrazo a su padre y empezo a llorar en su hombro.

En el aldea.  
-Ha sucedido- dijo el mas viejo del salon de meditacion, todos asintieron, los mas jóvenes se pusieron a llorar, ellos estaban mas enlazados con su patriarca-abuelo, asi que sentian lo que el sentia .

-¿No deberiamos..?- pregunto Ombo tratando de volver a la cueva, pero es detenido por antauri.  
-El pidio que lo dejaramos ahí, después de todo ahí estuvimos los tres juntos haciendo sus mejores y ultimos recuerdos.

Fin


End file.
